A New Year
by awfullynormal
Summary: Bella and Edward's first New Year together as both vampires. Post BD. Light fluff. One-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Another one-shot. I wrote this during the first hour of 2009. I also considered not posting this, but (again) against my better judgment, here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**A New Year**

**BPOV**

"Come on, love. It's your first New Year as a vampire. All the weights are out from over our heads. Just come and relax.

I sighed. I didn't understand the point of New Years Eve - I never had. It was just another excuse for people to say '_this year will be better - I'll change_' and then get mad at themselves later for not fulfilling their resolutions. And it made absolutely no sense as a vampire. One year as a vampire was probably closer to a day as a human, comparatively speaking.

"I don't know, Edward. Can't we just be here - you and I?"

He hesitated just a millisecond before grinning. "Tempting. But Esme really wants us there. How about a compromise? We go to Alice's party, but as soon as the clock hits twelve oh one, we come back here - just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Just the two of us?" I checked.

"Yes. Charlie and Jacob would love to watch Rennesme for awhile."

"Fine."

"Great! Thanks, love." He pecked my cheek and turned towards our monster of a closet. "Now Alice wanted you to where this-" he gestured to a red halter top and black mini skirt- "and although _I_ wouldn't object, I had a feeling _you_ might, so I picked out a pair of jeans for you instead. Of course, it's your choice, so I'll leave it up to you."

I sighed again. "Alice would be awfully upset if I changed her outfit, and I guess… it wouldn't _hurt_ to wear the skirt… and if you'd prefer it…"

"I didn't say that. Whatever _you_ would feel comfortable in is what I'd prefer."

"But you would prefer the skirt, wouldn't you?" I asked playfully. "Tell the truth."

He chuckled. "I would like the skirt, yes. But if you'd rather-"

"Nope. The skirt it is." I didn't know why I'd decided on the skirt - it was so unlike me. I guessed the spirit of New Year's Eve had finally caught up with me.

"Did you just choose it because you know I'll destroy it later?"

Hmm. Interesting. I hadn't thought about it that way. I smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"Only if you want it to be."

My smile grew as I looked down at my feet, and I knew if I was still capable I would be blushing beet red. "I should get ready. What time are people arriving?"

"Around seven - we're serving them food as well."

"We have to sit through dinner?" I hadn't know that, and I had no intention of trying to eat food just to cough it up later.

"No, no, no. Hors d'oeuvres - appetizers, snacks. We won't have to eat anything, don't worry. Let's get ready."

The party had so far gone without a hitch. We had all been fairly relaxed. The Cullens had invited Charlie, Sue, and all of Jacob's pack and their families, and we had all conversed lightly with each other, the 'live' New York scene on TV in the background.

Now it was 11:55, and Edward turned to me. "Who are you going to kiss for the new year?" he asked.

"Hmm…. I don't know. It's such a hard decision. So many choices, you know. I don't know who I'll choose. Do you?"

"I'm no Alice…" He smiled.

I smiled back and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled into his shirt.

"And I you, love," he whispered into my hair.

"Okay everyone. Stand up for the last minute of 2006," Emmett boomed, already standing up and pulling Rosalie up next to him.

Everyone obeyed. Carlisle turned up the volume on the TV - for the humans - and we watched the seconds tick away.

"Fifteen, fourteen," I hear Edward start in a low voice. Others joined in and by ten we were all counting, the volume increasing rapidly.

"Five. FOUR. THREE! TWO!" but I didn't get to say 'one' because my lips were otherwise occupied in a long intense kiss. We almost got carried away, but Edward (who'd had much more practice at self-control) broke away to shout "Happy New Year!" with everyone else. He turned back to me, his eyes wild, and said, "Happy New Year, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Happy New Year." I looked around and saw that nearly every other couple had rushed off to their rooms. I hesitated. "You sure you're fine with staying here with Rennesme?" I checked with Jacob.

He huffed. "I'm fine, Bells. Honest. Go… have fun, I guess," he replied, mumbling the last part.

I smiled, needing no further encouragement. "Thanks Jake," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand. Together we ran to our house to begin the best new year of many to come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you think. I want to know. And if you haven't read my story, Edward Who, please do. Thanks!!**


End file.
